To Be Determined
by Lyllian C.K
Summary: The ultimate crossover-Harry Potter, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Disney, Pixar, etc. If there is a fandom in here that you don't see that you would like to see, message/review me. Told from the POV of OC Antoinette "Toni" Felix, an eighteen-year-old girl in her freshman year of college. Love you all!
1. Chapter 1

The shrill sound of the bell rang out, piercing the ears of the students that filled the hallways. Toni Felix jumped at the sound and then looked around to make sure no one had noticed the embarrassing reaction. She glanced one more time at the miniature mirror she held in her hand-her short brown hair was as unmanageable as it had been when she left her house that morning. Toni sighed-of course this would happen to her. But she had a bigger problem-finding her way around. This school was enormous! She shut the compact mirror and stuck it in her small little bag that held her personal objects and pulled out the overly-creased piece of paper she had been clutching all morning. Her schedule was still visible-she had to find her way to the library for study hall, a lucky pull for a first period. She started off and she was instantly picked up in the current of her peers' bodies.

After being swept along down two halls and up a flight of stairs, Toni finally managed to dive her way out of the crowd and against a wall, but in the process she dumped her books all over the floor and sent one smack into someone's head.

"OW!" The voice was vaguely British, the head pale and slick.

"Oops," Toni said quietly as she watched the victim of her accidental literary attack turn to face her, one hand rubbing the injured area. The boy was tall and thin, with slicked back pale blond hair that bordered on white and confused dark green eyes. Toni, from where she stood pressed to the wall, willed herself to melt into the stone building as the boy knelt and picked up the book-even more embarrassingly it was her personal journal-and made eye contact with Toni. She felt her face light up like a forest fire as he walked up to her and held out the journal. Up close he was curiously attractive and vaguely intimidating at the same time.

"I believe this is yours," his voice was low and the flat-line tone made her cringe.

"Yes. I'm sorry, really," Toni managed.

"Well it's not exactly the murder weapon I'd expect on the first day of school," the boy replied. Toni said nothing, only knelt to pick up the rest of her things. To her surprise the boy knelt and helped her.

"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy," the boy introduced himself. The more she listened the more Toni noticed the British accent on his voice. It was beautiful to listen to.

"Toni, Toni Felix."  
"Well Toni Felix," Draco said as he handed her her biology book, "I believe that for insurance purposes I'll be needing your phone number. You know, in the case of an extreme concussion and I need to sue you," he said. Toni blanched, not even thinking about the potential damage she could have done to this boy.

"Oh-of course," Toni scrambled for a scrap of pen and paper and was shocked when Draco handed her his slick Blackberry.

"Just insert your number here, I think I can manage it from there," the boy said with a clever grin.

"I…yes, of course," Toni flushed again as she typed in the ten-digit cell phone number and handed Draco his phone.

"I'll be in touch," he said with a small smirk and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Toni called to his retreating back.

"Yes?"  
"Can you, well, can you tell me how to get to the library from here?" Toni asked timidly. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're almost there. Just keep going down the hallway, I'm sure you won't miss it," he called back and continued to leave. Toni watched him until he was gone and clutched her books even tighter to her chest before turning down the way that he had pointed and scrambled down the hallway, determined not to look at anyone until she made it safely to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Toni slipped into the library and hid herself against the walls of books and made her way into the back of the expansive, two-story library and hid at a unoccupied table in a corner. She set her books down and collapsed into the chair. She glanced out the window she had stationed herself next to and sighed. Her first day of college and she was already bumbling around. She didn't even know that a place like this could exist-a grand stone campus reminiscent of the Ivy League schools back east on the coast in Southern California. She sighed and pulled her headphone from around her neck and onto her head. With a click of her iPod, she was surrounded by the string quartet cover of "Samson" that she had rapidly fallen in love with. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that this morning had never happened, that the day was actually a dream she was having and when she opened them it would be the real first day when she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

Instead, when she opened her eyes she found a girl staring at her with pale blue eyes and a long trail of white-blonde hair.

_Do people just over bleach their hair here or something_? Toni asked herself as she stared in shock at the girl.

"Oh, please, don't mind me, you're just curious is all," the girl said in a quiet dreamy voice. Toni slowly removed her headphones.

"I'm curious?"

"Oh yes, you made a rather odd face just a moment ago," the girl continued.

"Oh."

A moment passed as silence settled between the two girls.

"I'm Luna by the way. Luna Lovegood."

"Toni Felix."

"That's an interesting name. Is Toni short for something?"  
"Antoinette."

"Do you like cake?"

"What?"  
"I thought so," Luna said with a small smile. Toni, taken aback, made to gather her things when she noticed something-her schedule was missing.

"Damnit," she swore under her breath.

"Lose something?" Luna asked, breathy across the table. Toni glanced at the other girl.

"Yeah, my schedule. I think I dropped it in the hallway after I,"

"Hit Draco Malfoy in the back of his head with your book? I saw that. Rather amusing actually," Luna said.

"Yeah, after that," Toni was starting to get a little annoyed with the blonde girl. She had just wanted some peace and quiet to recover from her embarrassment, not a reminder of it.

"I bet that's him right now," Luna commented as Toni's phone vibrated in her bag. Toni shot her another confused look and pulled out her phone to see a new text from a new number.

LEAVE THE LIBRARY, GO BACK DOWN THE HALL AND DOWN THE STAIRS AND OUT INTO THE COURTYARD. YOU WON'T GET IN TROUBLE. MAYBE.

-DM

"Was I right?" Luna asked, leaning forward. Toni didn't respond as she stuck her phone back in her bag and gathered her books in her arms and left the table in a huff, bumping into a thin brunette, her nose in a book about fairytales, smooth hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Sorry," Toni muttered.

"Hmm?" The brunette responded but Toni kept on going, following the directions from the text message. Sure enough, sitting in the courtyard was Draco Malfoy on a bench, one leg crossed over the other, head back, eyes closed.

"Do you have my schedule?" Toni asked as she got closer. He raised his head and opened one eye.

"Ah well, maybe, I called you here to discuss a settlement."

"A settlement?" Toni repeated when she came to stop in front of him.

"Yes, a settlement for the injury you inflicted on me earlier," he said with a gesture to the back of his head. Toni blushed. "Come now, sit down," Draco gestured to the bench and Toni plopped down beside him. "Now, from your nervousness, lack of a simple computer bag and laptop and online textbooks, I reckon you're a freshman," Draco assessed.

"So what if I am?"  
"Nothing on it, just an observation. So as a freshman you're new to town and don't know your way around," Draco continued. "So as a settlement I propose you let me drive you to the best hole-in-the-wall coffee place and we discuss each other over coffee."

"You mean like a date?"  
"Oh, no, I mean a settlement. You're paying, I'm just driving. In fact, there's more in this for you than me-I'm driving and showing you my private hideaway, which are hard to come by in a small town like this," Draco finished.

Toni could only stare. This oddly beautiful boy was offering her a date for hitting him in the head with her journal and didn't care that she was a freshman and had acted like a complete and total noob earlier.

"Well?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Not quite the answer I was looking for, but I'll take it. Oh, and here's your schedule. You'll be seeing me later," Draco said as he rose with a wink and walked off with the confidence of a boy who owned the world. Toni stared after him, completely unsure of what just happened and as equally unaware of what was going to happen in the incredibly close future.


	3. Chapter 3

Toni, left sitting in the courtyard by Draco, stared after where the boy had vanished again, before realizing that her schedule was covered in hand-scrawled notes. Next to all of her classes was another teacher's name and classroom, another schedule side-by-side with her. There was one point that they synchronized, and that was in her physical education course. Next to the hand-added class was a little note in the margin that read "see you there ;-)". Toni, still flaming red, was too entranced by the attention this boy was giving her to hear the voice calling out, "LOOK OUT!" And then there was an arrow stuck itself into the tree just above Toni's head. Toni sat, unmoving as a girl with a long braid of ridiculously bright red hair leapt over the stone railing around the courtyard and ran straight at Toni, a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

"Ahm awful sorry 'bout that," the girl said in a thick accent. "Ah dunt know wha' happened. Ah'm usually very good about not hittin' people," she continued. Toni just stared. "Where are my mannas? Ah'm Merida, of Scotland," the girl stuck out her hand and Toni reached out to shake it, only to get yanked to her feet.

"Toni, of Portland, Oregon," Toni replied slowly.

"Right then, better get these here back to the shed before anyone notices they're missin'," Merida said with a wink. "Wouln't want Professor Winchester ta get ma' a' me now." And with that Merida was gone.

"Where in the world have you gotten yourself to Toni?" Toni asked herself.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" A familiar, breathy voice asked. Toni looked up and there was Luna sitting in the tree, a strange tabby cat sitting on her lap.

"Figured what out?" Toni asked. Luna gave her a soft smile and Toni did a double take when the cat appeared to grin.

"All of it."  
"I'm at school, obviously."

"Yes."

"And I'm eighteen and I'm a girl. My name is Antoinette Elizabeth Felix. I have two parents and a brother who are back home in Portland."

"And?"

"And what?"  
"Where did you go to school before this?"  
"I…," Toni trailed off, glancing away from Luna. "I don't remember."

"Hmm. Curious. They usually know more than this, don't they Cheshy?" Luna asked the cat, who seemed to nod before turning it's wide eyes back to Toni.

"Know more than what?"

"All in good time Miss Felix," Luna said and laid her head back against the branch she was laying on and closed her eyes. In good time, she was asleep. Toni watched as the cat stared her down and grinned at her, a full on, complete with teeth grin. The bell rang and Toni looked down at her schedule to see that she had Deduction 101 with Professor Holmes next class. She looked back up at the tree, but both Luna and the cat were gone, as though they had never been there. Toni glanced around, but didn't see them anywhere, just the other students as they poured out of the building on their way to their different classes.

Toni, with one last curious look at the empty branch, hurried off into the sea of bodies in hopes of finding her way to Deduction 101 and, hopefully, some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Toni slipped into the dimly lit classroom as quietly as she could, though that wasn't hard seeing as how the teacher wasn't even there to bust her for being slightly late. She glanced around the room, though the only empty seat she saw was up front next to a girl with dark brown hair. She slipped up through the aisles of desks and made an attempt to sit down quickly but instead managed to slip at the last minute and almost fall face first onto the sharp corner of the desk but right before her forehead made contact, someone caught her. She glanced up to see a man with high cheekbones and narrow blue eyes staring down at her. He scanned her for barely even a second before speaking.

"You're late Miss Felix," the man said in a deep, clipped voice. Toni stared.

"I'm sorry sir," she stammered.

"Does anyone know why Miss Felix slipped?" The man said in a louder tone. He hadn't moved and Toni didn't dare break his stare. When the class was quiet for too long he let out a disappointed sigh and sat Toni down.

"Miss Felix slipped because," he began as he knelt down in front of Toni. He looked up at her, "may I borrow your right boot?"

"Sure."  
"Course I can," he said as he quickly unlaced her combat boot and held it up for the class to see. "Miss Felix slipped because the bottom of her shoe under the ball of her foot was slippery because she was just outside in the courtyard, where the stones are slippery because the gardener was careless while he watered the flowers by the outdoor hallway. She's shaken because she almost got killed earlier by an arrow, presumably shot by the Lady Merida. She's late because she had a run-in with Miss Lovegood and her beloved cat after being shot at and was so shaken that she got lost and snuck in the back, hoping to go unnoticed." Still holding Toni's boot, the man walked away from her, with complete disregard for Toni's whispered request for her shoe back and ignoring the amount of dropping jaws around the classroom. "Am I right Miss Felix?" The man turned back to Toni and fixed his bright gaze on her. She nodded.

"Course I am. As you can tell class, nothing goes unnoticed in this classroom, and nothing goes unnoticed by _me_. You may know me by your schedules as Professor Holmes, but you may all call me Sherlock or Mr. Holmes. Are there any questions?" He looked around the room. "Good. We will begin this morning by taking five minutes to examine the person that you are sitting next to and write down every observation about them in the allotted time. I expect silence and pleasing results. Begin."

The only sound in the classroom was that of the students pulling out notebooks and pens and beginning to write down their observations as they studied their partners. Toni followed suit, and looked at the girl she had sat down next to. She had wavy dark brown hair that was swept over one shoulder and pulled back with a light green headband that sparkled in the dim light. She wore a long green skirt and a billowing top in the same color and had what looked like a cane leaning against the desk. As Toni began to scrawl all of this down she felt a chill run down her spine and her breath came out in a light cloud. She tried to squelch down a yelp and it got caught in her throat as a muffled whimper.

"Is there something wrong Miss Felix?" Sherlock asked. Toni turned red and shook her head and looked back down at her notes than at her partner. She met the girl's gaze and for a moment she swore that the girl's brown eyes were purple, but with a blink they were simply dark brown. The girl gave her a soft smile and nodded a greeting. Toni nodded back. After a while she ran out of observations and sat there, pretending to write for at least another two minutes before Sherlock called out for time.

"Now, who can tell me something about their partner?" He asked the class. One boy with a shock of yellow hair raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Heliotrope."

"Well sir, Dorotomi here is from the southern troll lands."  
"And how can you tell that Mr. Heliotrope?"  
"The way that his moss grows sir. It's only on the northern side of his body, which indicates which way the wind blows. He's supposed to live in a temperate area, that's what his body is made for. And he makes excellent fertilizer," the boy explained.

"Very good. Ah, yes, Miss Kensington?"  
"Tara is a fairy sir."

"And you can tell this how?"  
"The way the air sparkles behind her. Her wings are glamoured, even though I can see her pointed ears and double-irised eyes."

"You have something to add Miss Lightwing?"

"Yes sir. My apologies to Penelope, but I'm not a fairy. I'm a Metamorphic."

"Can anyone tell me the difference between a Metamorphic and a fairy? No one? Well than perhaps there's a fairy in here who would care to come to the front with Miss Lightwing and give us a demonstration of the physical differences. How about you Miss Remora?"

Toni watched as the two girls walked to the front of the room, the whole class entranced, and stood in front of the blackboard. Both closed their eyes and took in deep breaths before exhaling. The class all let out a collective "ooh" and "ahh" as the girls stood there and opened their eyes.

"As you can see, the biggest difference is in the wing structure and shape. Also the thickness. See how Miss Lightwing's are thicker than Miss Remora's, does anyone know why that is?"  
Toni watched in mixed frustration and confusion as the class discussed the difference between Metamorphics and fairies. Everyone seemed completely enthralled, but all Toni could see were two girls standing at the front of the room, arms at forty-five degree angles and slowly rotating in circles, as though showing their classmates something about themselves. Slowly, Toni raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Felix?"  
"I'm sorry sir, but what are you talking about?"

"Pardon me?"

"What in the world is a Metamorphic? And fairies? Well fairies aren't…"  
"Don't finish your sentence Miss Felix," Sherlock interrupted quietly from across the room. The class was completely silent. Penelope and Tara looked insulted and hurt at the same time. "Miss Felix do you mean to tell me that you can't see anything unusual about those two girls up there?" Sherlock asked as he quickly crossed the room, eyes not leaving Toni.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Toni replied as he reached her. He leaned in close, studying her face, their noses almost touching.

"Interesting. And what about your partner here, what do you see about her?"

"Well she's got brown hair, brown eyes and she's wearing loose clothing. She has neat handwriting too, very good at cursive," Toni said.

"And what about that?" Sherlock pointed to the girl's cane.

"It's a cane. Maybe she's got a leg injury or something."

"You never once saw anything strange about her?"  
"No sir. Well, her eyes looked purple for just a minute, but that was just the light."

"How very curious," Sherlock murmured, backing away from her.

"Class I believe that we have a Blocked Sight in our midst. Miss Felix, if you could escort yourself to the headmaster's office, it would save me the trouble of taking you there myself, thank you," Sherlock turned his back and Toni blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry sir, but did I do something wrong?"

"Not yet, but you almost murdered at least one of your classmates, so if you would kindly go take care of your _condition_, come back when you can fully participate. Now go."

And with that Toni was clearly dismissed. She gathered her things, holding them tightly to her chest. It wasn't until she was halfway down the aisle that she realized she still only had one shoe on. She turned around.

"May I have my shoe back please?"  
"Is your condition cured?"

"No."

"Then come back when it is and you may have your boot."

As Sherlock began to reteach the class, it became crystal clear to Toni that there was no way she would be walking out with two shoes. And so she left, only to reach the hall, close the door, and begin to cry.


	5. Author's Very Sincere Apology

Dear Readers,

I would like to take a moment to apologize profusely for my lack of update. In light of recent times, I am in another country (France) until the 30th of March when I return home. I did not bring my computer with me to write more for you to digest and enjoy. I promise you though, that there is another chapter in store shortly upon my return home. Again, I am very sorry for the delay. In the meantime, subscribe to the story and you will be notified as soon as there is an update!

Sincerely Yours,

Lyllian C.K.

3


End file.
